Exception to the Rule
by Reinne12
Summary: Betty, Jughead, and the rest of their friends as they grow up and realize that some things cannot be controlled even if you force them to be.


My first take on bughead.

Sorry, characters/personalities are based more on the comics than the show. So it make take a while to add fluff.

Sorry for the errors if there is any..

"Yo Jug! When will you ever let us have a bite of that pizza? C'mon, we're starving here!" A certain red-headed boy shouted down from a newly-built tree house in the Andrews' backyard.

"Climbing up this tree while holding this box is not that easy Arch!" Jughead yelled up at his best friend. He contemplated if the tree house was worth the climb. It was the start of the summer, and Mr. Andrews came through for them and finished the tree house in time, with the help of Archie and Jughead of course.

"Isn't it too hot to climb? Maybe I can eat the whole pizza here myself." Hey, wait a minute. Did he hear Archie right? "Us"? "We're"? Jughead peered up again just in time to see a blonde head with pigtails peek in the other window.

"Hi Juggie! Archie invited me. Wow, this tree house is so large we can have a tea party here. Next time, I'll bring my dolls and my tea set". Betty Cooper, the girl from next door, smiled down at him.

"Hey, no fair Arch! We had a rule! No girls allowed!" Jughead glared at his best friend, then at the blonde girl. Betty looked like she was gonna cry. This is why Jughead doesn't like girls. They can get whatever they want just by crying their eyes out. Well, Jughead is not standing for it. He helped build this tree house, and he should have a say in it.

Surprisingly, Betty held her tears, smiled, and reached for something inside the tree house. She then held out a big basket outside the window, covered with a red cloth."Okay then, I'll just bring my basket of brownies to Nancy or Midge."

In no time, Jughead was at the top of the tree house gasping for breath.

"Sorry Bets, I was just kidding. Here, I almost dropped this pizza on the way up. I need water, please..." Jughead was lying at the wooden floor, looking like he ran a full marathon.

Betty handed him a bottle of lemonade instead, then reached for the basket and gave him a brownie. Jughead lived for this brownies. Betty's Mom bakes them just the way he likes it.

"You're a lifesaver Bets.."

"Just minutes ago you said she was not allowed here." Archie said, his eyebrow raised.

"You know I'm just kidding Arch. But then again, we need to set out some rules." Jughead swallowed the rest of the brownie and seriously faced his friends.

"One, the tree house is for members only. Two, you need to pay a fee to become a member. And since Archie and I already already helped build this tree house, we are therefore, honorary members."

"And since I already brought brownies, I'm now also a member right?" Betty smiled at them, showing her dimples.

"Yeah sur.." Archie started to say when Jughead cut him off.

"Nope! Building this tree house is not as easy as bringing brownies my dear girl." Jughead looked sternly at his best friend, silently telling him to shut up and let him do the talking.

"Well, I suppose I can always bring snacks.." Betty looked down and fiddled with her basket of brownies.

Archie and Jughead gleefully exchanged a look of triumph.

"And Rule # 3, No girl stuff. And that means, dolls, tea set and the likes!"

"Jug..Maybe that's too much. She's already bringing the snacks." Archie whispered to Jughead.

"As honorary members Arch, we need to be tough and set these rules." Jughead whispered back.

"Ok, that settles it! Starting today, you Betty Cooper, is now an official member of the TreeHouse Club. Violating one of the rules deserves an automatic suspension. That includes you and me Arch."

"So now that we've laid down the rules, what now?" Betty looked around the bare tree house. "There's nothing to do here!"

"Now, we finish the food, and think of something to do later." Jughead reached for the pizza box and took 2 slices.

"How about the others Jug? I'll call Chuck and Reg later at the house."

"Don't bother inviting that braggart Reggie. I'll call Dilt and maybe he can bring some of his inventions here."

"Can I invite Nancy and Midge and Ethel?" Betty asked.

"No!" The two boys replied in unison.

"But, you're all boys here!"

"I forgot Rule #4, No girls allowed!" Jughead was panicking. He doesn't want this tree house to have girls in it. He only allowed Betty because of the brownies.

"Umm excuse me, I'm a girl!"

"Okay, No girls allowed except Betty!"

"But, but.." Betty looked at Archie imploringly.

"No buts! Either you follow the rules or quit the TreeHouse Club" Jughead stood up and stomped his feet.

"Umm.. Jug, we need snacks..." Archie whispered again to his best friend.

"No Arch, I can bring our snacks. Having one girl inside is enough. We don't want girls hanging around us all day, gabbing and talking about girly stuff."

"Okay.. Maybe I'll just quit. Ethel said she's learning how to bake this summer and Midge said she's learning how to cook pasta and Italian food. Maybe I'll just join them. I'm also trying to learn other pie recipes." Betty stood up, reached for her basket, and turned towards the door.

Archie tried to hide his amusement. He knows what Betty is doing. She's trying to trick Jughead by mentioning food. And knowing Jughead's love of food, he'll fall for it hook, line and sinker. Archie glanced at his best friend. He forced himself not to laugh when he saw the glazed look on Jughead's face. His best friend is fighting a losing battle.

"Ummm.. ok.. Wait Bets, let me think. Arch? What do you say?" Jughead turned to Archie, looking helpless.

" I guess we can let the girls in once in a while. How about we change Rule #4, Girls are allowed only for 2 days a week. Is that OK Jug?"

"Oh Arch! Thanks so much!" Archie didn't expect what happened next. Betty jumped up next to him to give him a hug and a peck in the cheek.

"Hey, Rule #5! No hugging and kissing in this tree house!" Jughead said looking disgruntled.

Archie did not expect the hug and the kiss, but he liked the feeling.

"Oh sorry Juggie. Okay, I'll go to Nance and tell the news. I'll just leave this basket here. Don't forget to bring it down Arch. I'll come back later at your house to get it." Betty went to the makeshift door and started climbing down. "Thanks again guys!" Betty smiled sweetly at them before her head disappeared.

"Why did you even invite her? Girls! They're just trouble! Next thing you know, this tree house will be full of dolls and flowers and teacups!" Jughead said to Archie as he sat down again looking annoyed.

"Sorry Jug, she came by the house earlier with the brownies and my Mom forced me to show her the tree house. Besides, the brownies are amazing." The kiss too was amazing, he thought to himself.


End file.
